phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoinsCP
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Candace Gets Busted page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 03:54, February 15, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' calling in image innapropiate This had to be the most nonsense thing I read... apparently you thought an image is "inappropriate" when it was since 2008. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't on this site until this year, 2011. Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 01:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : :The file was, at one point, changed to a different image, which was indeed inappropriate. While I believe it has since been reverted, the inappropriate version of "Phineas2" is still showing up for some people, which is probably why Clamshot changed the image file on the character page. Kangi 01:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :But the image is correct now. So please STOP or you will be blocked! Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page of the Disney wiki admin! 23:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat access I have restored your access to chat. Got distracted and didn't get it done before. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Clamshot2 account If you created the Clamshot2 account because you wanted to get back into the chat, this is no longer necessary. Also, please use just one account to make edits with. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Adding a unneeded error Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 23:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Keep adding the error Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 23:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Careful : That is hard to spot. It is there for exactly one frame, but yes, Perry does remove his camera from inside the top of his head, not just from underneath his hat. I have adjusted the wording on this error to show what happens. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat access I have restored your access to the chat. The policy regarding acceptable behavior is just about done so hopefully we'll be more consistent about why a kickban has to be used. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) thank you for your support! hey! thanks for supporting me on my chatmod requests! with your help i am now a chatmod! you can come on chat and see me! any ways thanks. you can see the final results here!http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chatmod_requests/iloveferbmorethenyou16 anyone who supported me is awesome! i will remember this day!Iloveferbmorethenyou16 23:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Ban The unneeded ban is only for an hour. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 01:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) . Sorry. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 23:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC)